


Late One Night

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Desk Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, HP Cross Gen Fest 2020, Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Not Canon Compliant, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Late one night, Hermione finally makes her move.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96
Collections: HP Cross Gen Fest 2020





	Late One Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to my beta for looking this over.
> 
> Prompt H17: Lots of late nights at the office lead to a new closeness between Hermione and The Minister

Kingsley shifted in his chair, leaning back in it and away from his desk. He groaned as he heard the familiar click-clack of Hermione's heels on the Ministry's tiled floor. Any second now, she'd come round the corner, her hips sashaying in her tight, little pencil skirt as she walked by his desk to get to her office. Hermione had joined the Ministry shortly after finishing her seventh year at Hogwarts. He had appreciated what a fierce fighter she was during the war, but since joining the Ministry, his attraction for the witch continued to grow. Much to his frustration.

"Hello, Minister," Hermione greeted him, pausing in the doorway of his office. She was beaming. "How are you?"

Kingsley looked at her, shifting in his chair as he did so. "Hermione," he said her name softly, a smile gracing his weary features. "I'm fine, and you?"

"Fine," she said, smiling.

“It’s Friday night, Hermione, you should be out of here by now,” Kingsley said, glancing at the clock. Now that he was thinking about it, she was always there late… much like he was. 

“I’m always burning that midnight oil,” she quipped. “Besides, my laws aren’t going to pass themselves, you know.”

Kingsley hummed. “Well, try not to stay too late, Hermione.”

“You either, sir,” she said with a wink before disappearing down the hall.

Kingsley groaned. She was going to be the death of him.

* * *

“So, what are you doing here late again?” Hermione asked from the doorway of his office. 

Every night was the same. She always paid a visit to his office. But tonight was different, he realised, as she stepped inside. 

“Lots of papers to review,” he said. “You know I have to put my signature on everything.”

Hermione stopped in front of his desk, sitting down in the chair. She shifted her legs, looking at him intently. “You don’t just slap your signature on everything?”

“I’m not Fudge,” he said, chuckling softly.

“Thank Merlin for that,” Hermione said quietly. She leaned forward, unintentionally pushing her breasts together.

 _Or maybe not so unintentionally,_ Kingsley thought to himself. Her body language was making her intent pretty clear.

“Can I help you with something, Hermione?” he found himself asking.

Licking her lips, Hermione nodded. “There’s actually something I was hoping you could help me with, Kings.” The use of her nickname for him sent a thrill down his spine. 

“I think you should leave, Hermione.”

“I know what I want, Minister, and I’m not going to wait for it to fall into my lap,” Hermione said, standing up and coming around the desk. “In fact, it seems I’ll have to fall into his lap to make him notice me.” She moved towards him, her intent clear. Kingsley watched her but didn’t stop her, so she did as she said she would and sat herself in his lap, her smirk making it clear that she was pleased he was aroused.

She kissed him. And not a tentative shy, kiss, but one that conveyed just how desperately she wanted him. Kingsley kissed her back, surrendering to the want and passion he felt for the small witch in his lap. 

“Enough,” Kingsley growled. He grabbed her hips and lifted her upwards, placing her onto the desk. 

“Kingsley, please,” she moaned, her hands digging into his shoulders.

He roughly pushed her skirt up, revealing her lacy knickers. In one swift movement, he tugged them down and left them to hang on her ankle. His fingers slid up her thighs, slowly teasing her as she moaned. He traced her slit, closing his eyes when he felt how wet she was.

Dropping to his knees, he spread her legs, looking at her glistening sex. “So beautiful,” he muttered in appreciation.

“Please,” she begged once more.

Kingsley moved forward, swiping his tongue along her slit. He teased her a few times before turning his focus onto her clit. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub, enjoying the soft moans that she was making. 

Hermione reached down, gripping his shoulders as he pleasured her. She couldn’t believe that this was happening… That she was on the Minister’s desk… That Kingsley was between her legs.

He quickened his movements, and she came with a cry, her orgasm washing over her. She bucked against his face, his name falling from her lips in passion.

Eventually, he pulled away, pressing soft kisses to her inner thigh. Standing up, he looked at her with hungry eyes.

“I want you, Kingsley,” she said, looking to him lustfully. “Please, Merlin, I need you.”

His hands went to his fly, quickly undoing his trousers and letting them fall to the floor. He quickly stepped out of them and moved towards her. Knowing she was wet and ready, he wasted no time burying himself to the hilt in her.

Hermione leaned back against the desk, her legs in the air. Kingsley hooked his arms beneath her kneecaps, keeping legs upright.

“Sweet Merlin, Hermione, you’re so wet,” he panted, slowly pulling out before roughly pushing back in. She felt so wonderful around him.

“Yes, Kingsley,” she panted, her eyes closed in bliss. “Yes, right there.”

Kingsley responded by increasing his thrusts. As he moved inside her, Hermione felt herself grow closer and closer to climax. She gripped the edge of the desk, trying to brace herself.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Kingsley’s thrusts quickened with every passing second. “Yes, Hermione, Merlin.”

“Kingsley!” she shouted, coming again with such a force that she saw stars. Her head fell back against the desk as she moved her hips quickly, meeting his thrusts with force.

Kingsley’s eyes closed, his hands tightening on her hips. “Fuck, Hermione,” he cried, coming with a shout. He thrust into her, enjoying the way her walls milked every last drop from his body. Utterly spent, he bent forward, lying on both her and the desk.

“Oh my god,” she murmured, her eyes closed in bliss. “Kingsley,” she sighed, a happy smile on her face.

Pulling away from her, Kingsley rubbed his face, guilt and regret filling him. Fixing his trousers, he grabbed his cloak and summoned his wand. “Hermione, I…” he trailed off, unsure of what to say. Instead, he turned and left her sitting on his desk.

"Kingsley, wait!" Hermione cried out, standing quickly and fixing her clothing. She grabbed her own things and chased after him.

Kingsley ignored her, heading towards the elevators. If he could make it to the lift, he could get away from her and try to process what had just happened.

"Kingsley!" Hermione shouted, a frustrated tone to her voice. He could hear her heels clicking on the floor as she hurried after him.

There was a lift waiting, and he quickly got inside, pressing the button for the main level. The lift, however, didn’t respond quickly enough. Hermione rushed into the lift right before the doors closed.

"Kingsley," she began, placing her hands on her hips, pinning him with a glare. "Just what were you doing running from me like that? Especially after I just… We just…" She stared at him, her gaze intense and inquisitive. "Well?" she demanded.

"Because," he groaned, her sweet perfume filling his nostrils. Unable to resist, Kingsley stepped towards her, placing his lips on hers and backing her against the wall of the lift in one swift motion. He kissed her possessively, dominating her mouth in a passionate kiss. Hermione began to kiss him back, her hands gripping the front of his robes.

The two of them broke apart, each panting. "Kingsley," she whispered, looking at him with a pleased expression on her face.

“What happened earlier shouldn’t have happened,” he said, clearing his throat. “I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you.”

“Stop that,” Hermione said, immediately cutting him off. “I’ve wanted you for ages, Kingsley,” she admitted quietly. “It’s why I’ve been working so many late nights. I’ve wanted alone time with you.”

“It would be easier for us both if we didn’t pursue this,” Kingsley said, cupping her cheek. “What happened in my office shouldn’t have happened. There are so many reasons we shouldn’t do this.”

“But it did, and I’m so glad,” she said, meeting his dark gaze. “Kings, I’m an adult, I know what I’m doing.” She reached up and pressed her lips against his tenderly. “I don’t want simple or easy, Kings, I want you.” She looked at him pleadingly. “I know you feel this between us, too. I know you feel something for me.”

Looking in her brown eyes, he deflated slightly. “I do,” he admitted. 

“I don’t care that you’re older, I don’t care that you’re the Minister,” Hermione said. “For all the reasons you have thinking we should stay apart, I hope you know I have a counter-argument for it.” She smiled, looking rather proud of herself for that fact.

As Kinglsey looked down at her, he realised that there was no denying the attraction he felt for the fierce witch. If she was sure of her choice, he didn’t see the harm in pursuing whatever it was that was growing between them.

A loud ding alerted them to the fact that the lift had stopped on the main floor. Stepping out, Hermione turned to him and smiled. “It’s late, Kings, let’s go grab a bite to eat somewhere.” She held her hand out to Kingsley, waiting for him to take it.

Kingsley nodded, placing his hand in hers. "Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2020 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The author will be revealed at the end of August.


End file.
